Men in Black
Men in Black is a live action film series about a secret organization that monitors alien activity on Earth. Protagonists Jay and Kay of the Men in Black must save the world from more hostile aliens. Men in Black *Dragonfly - Crashed into a windshield *Mikey - Disintegrated by Kay *Perp - Fell off a building to avoid being punished by the Bug *Edgar - Body snatched by the Bug, either sucking out his insides or tearing his skin off and eating the body. The Bug wore his skin afterwards *Zap'em Man - Poisoned by the Bug with a hose filled with bugspray *Ivan - Broken in half offscreen by the Bug *Bald Arquillian - Stabbed in the neck by the Bug *Gentle Rosenburg - Stabbed by the Bug, mortally wounding him *Tow truck driver - Shot by the Bug with a shotgun *Morgue attendant - Killed offscreen by the Bug, shown attached to the ceiling in some sort of slime/cocoon. Debatable *'Edgar the Bug' - Disintegrated by Laurel with Jay's gun after Kay blew his stomach open from the inside Men in Black II *Princess Lauranna - Shot by Serleena (occurs before first film, shown in flashback) *Creepy - Eaten by Serleena (she later throws him up and takes his costume) *Ben - Chopped in half by Serleena with a tentacle *Dog Poop - Shot by Kay *Corn Face - Shot by Kay *Pineal Eye - Poked in the eye by Kay *Mosh Tendrils - Tendrils pulled on by Kay, sending him flying up and sticking his head in the ceiling. Debatable *Flesh Balls (the Ballchinian) - Kicked in the balls (which are on his chin) by Kay. Debatable *Jarra Junior #1 - Knocked into a wall by Jay with a pipe *Jarra Junior #2 - Exploded when Jay caused it to collide with Jarra *Jarra - Exploded when Jay caused him to collide with a Jarra Junior *'Jeff' - Torn apart from the inside by Serleena *'Serleena' - Disintegrated by Jay and Kay Men in Black 3 *Zed - Killed offscreen before the events of the film (the cause of death is never revealed) *Obadiah Price - Killed by Boris *'Lilly Poison' - Sucked into space by Boris. (this is undone when Boris of 1969 is killed)Restaurant Aliens - Disintegrated by Jay and Kay *Mr. Wu - Killed offscreen by Boris. This is undone when Jay restores the timeline *''Agent Kay'' - Killed by Boris when he travelled back in time, altering the timeline. This is undone due to Jay's intervention *Roman the Fabulous - Shot in the head by Boris with a spike (1969) *Cindy - Shot in the head by Boris with a spike (1969) *'Boris the Animal' - Incinerated by the jet flare of the rocket when it took off *Colonel James Darrell Edwards II - Shot by Boris with a spike (1969) *'Boris the Animal (1969)' - Disintegrated by Kay Men in Black: International * Vungus the Ugly - Shot by the Alien Twins (under the control of the Hive) with an overdose of an alien drug. * Antique Shopkeeper - Killed offscreen by the Alien Twins * Queen - Killed offscreen by the Alien Twins * Alien Twins - Both electrocuted to death by some of the Men in Black with high voltage weapons, reducing them to ashes * Agent High T - Destroyed by M with the ultimate weapon while under the control of the Hive * The Hive - Disintegrated by M with the ultimate weapon Category:Films Category:Aliens